Neuropathic pain is a chronic pain that results from nerve damage, is characterized by an abnormal hypersensitivity to innocuous as well as noxious stimuli, and often persists after the tissue damage and inflammation that initially caused the pain have healed. Eleven million patients worldwide are afflicted by neuropathic pain (Olsen, WWMR, Inc. Consulting and Marketing Report (2002)). Clinically, neuropathic pain is difficult to manage, fails to respond to standard analgesic treatments, and often worsens over time (Amer et al., Acta Anaesthesiol. Scand. 29:32 (1985); Chemy et al., Neurology 44:857 (1994)).
The present invention provides improved compositions and methods for treating or preventing pain, including neuropathic pain, using spicamycin derivatives.